Yazawa Cluedo
by EyPi
Summary: [Spoilers tome 13] Un mort, dix suspects, pleins de mobiles, un enquêteur de choc ... c'est parti ! Nawakland...
1. Un mort dans les toilettes

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : Humor / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un oneshot

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi … veux Nobu et Yasu TT

Euh… c'est moi où il n'y a que moi qui poste des fics Nana ? Allez motiver vous les gens ! Moi je veux en lire ! Et je parle pas anglais, ni espagnol d'ailleurs ! Alors faut vous motiver les auteurs francophones ! Remplissez moi cette catégorie !

Enfin bon, bonjour à tous quand même !

Allez let's go pour la lecture !

* * *

§

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 01**

§

Les pages bonus avaient donné l'idée à quelqu'un.

Mais à qui ?

Ce n'était pas Shin qui était mort et ce n'était un crime parfait de Yasu… quoique, rien n'était moins sûr.

Après tout le meurtrier était encore méconnu.

Quelqu'un venait d'être retrouvé mort, assassiné dans le studio de télé où se produisait ce soir les deux groupes à la mode : Blast et Trapnest pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs fans regroupés pour l'occasion dans un public déchaîné.

Quelqu'un venait de rejoindre le roi des démons dans sa demeure post-mortelle pour échafauder des plans démoniaques.

Et ce quelqu'un était connu pour avoir beaucoup, beaucoup d'ennemis. Normal quand on était aussi, aussi… aussi insupportable avec son entourage.

Ce quelqu'un était connu pour faire tomber en enfer les gens rien que par sa présence.

§

_Et ce quelqu'un était Takumi Ichinose._

§

Son corps avait été retrouvé dans les toilettes pour femme par Yuri, l'actrice de film X à succès qui s'était déplacée pour voir son petit ami en représentation.

Heureusement personne n'avait pu quitter le bâtiment et le corps était frais. Toutes les conditions étaient remplies pour avoir la meilleure enquête possible.

Mais la mort d'un tel artiste aurait pu être un coup dur pour le groupe. Aussi tout le monde décida de ne pas appeler la police tant que le (ou la) (ou les, allez savoir) coupable(s) ne serai(en)t pas déterminés.

Surtout que beaucoup de monde semblait en vouloir à cet homme immonde.

Mais il fallait que quelqu'un mène l'enquête. Quelqu'un de sûr, d'honnête, qui n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au cadavre.

Et ce fut son collègue Ren Honjô qui fut désigné par le sort.

Nous retrouvons donc en direct l'enquêteur exceptionnel dans son beau costume d'officier. Un bel uniforme noir, une casquette seyante, et diverses décorations montrant bien que le coupable n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Caméraman curieux : - Monsieur Ren, où en est donc l'enquête ?

- Eh bien je ne peux rien dévoiler mais je peux dire que la liste des suspects est longue et qu'il sera long de la raccourcir. Chacun a un bon mobile et personne n'a vraiment d'alibi plausible.

- Oh eh bien bonne chance !

Laissons donc notre vedette policière du jour, très contente de se mettre en avant et de jouer au détective, mener les interrogatoires tranquillement.

Et étudions la jolie liste que nous venons de lui subtiliser tranquillement avec l'aide d'un cameraman curieux.

Mmh. Ca fait beaucoup de noms en effet.

Pour vous en exclusivité, les voici :

Nana Ôsaki, Nana Komatsu, Nobuo, Yasu, Shin, Reira, Naoki, Misato, Yuri, Myû.

Dix suspects. C'en était neuf de trop.

§

_Fin du chapitre 01_

§

* * *

…

_Spectre de Takumi_ : Pourquoi c'est moi qui est mort ?

_Fanfikeuse contente de son coup_ : Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Et tu es immonde ! Tu fais souffrir Nobu-chou !

_Spectre de Takumi_ : Je reviendrais te hanter pour la peine.

_Fanfikeuse sadique_ : Alors je te re-tuerais dans ma prochaine fic niark, niark, niark !

_Spectre de Takumi_ : …

_Fanfikeuse qui sourit plus que nécessaire contente de l'air livide du fantôme_ :Vous avez aimé ? Allez petit questionnaire :

1/ Qui a tué ? Pour quel est le mobile ?

2/ Pourquoi Takumi était dans les toilettes pour femmes ?

3/ Qu'est-ce qu'allait faire Yuri aux toilettes ?

4/ Où est-ce que Ren s'est procuré son magnifique uniforme ?

J'ai hâte de voir les réponses tordues que vous allez trouver !

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle folie passagère de mon cerveau !

§ EyPi §


	2. Visite guidée

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : Humor / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un oneshot

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi … veux Nobu et Yasu TT

* * *

**§§§ Merci à '.-'.- Awa-San -.'-.' , Molly, Hachi et lilya d'avoir mis un petit avis (même non positif) et pour la plupart d'avoir répondu au questionnaire §§§**

* * *

EyPi va entamer une dépression. 

EyPi en a marre d'être la seule ici.

EyPi veut lireeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

Même juste un mini drabble !

Dans Nana abandonnéééééééeee, coquillages et crustacééééééés ! (il faut chanter en lisant cette phrase là)

Bon bah j'attend toujours TT

Bonne lecture !

* * *

§

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 02**

§

L'inspecteur Ren avait décidé de commencer son enquête en allant sur les lieux de l'abominable crime !

Il alla, accompagné de toute la jolie bande de suspects, jusqu'au lieu du crime.

- Nous le suivons donc en direct pour vous afin que vous puissiez découvrir le visage du coupable se liquéfier à la vue du cadavre dont il est le créateur… quoiqu'on verra peut-être des grands sourires.

- Ah ! Ren ouvre la porte… quel suspense mesdames et messieurs…

Au lieu de tomber sur le lieu attendu, le petit groupe tomba nez à nez avec un placard à balai.

- Notre jeune inspecteur a peut-être du flair mais absolument pas d'orientation !

- Bon c'est bon ! Je vire la caméra d'ici ! Oust !

- Et pas de sens de l'humour aussi…

La joyeuse compagnie sans aucun journalistes entra ensuite dans les toilettes tant attendus.

…

Et la caméra n'aurait rien à regretter vu qu'il n'y eut aucun visage décomposé à se mettre sous la dent. Tous semblaient ravis et gênés.

L'Inspecteur Ren s'approcha du corps déguisé en moine bouddhiste. Il fallait oser tout de même tuer quelqu'un ainsi habillé… l'assassin n'avait donc aucun remords.

Tout le petit groupe était maintenant en cercle autour du mort qui semblait paisiblement dormir. Oui, enfin si dormir la tête et un bras coincés dans un lavabo n'était pas trop dur.

Ren se tourna vers les supects.

- Alors qui a fait ça ?

Comme s'il s'était attendu à une réponse…

- Bon alors où étiez-vous tous à l'heure du crime ?

Là il eut des réponses.

Nana lui rappela qu'elle était avec lui dans sa loge à essayer les petites paires de menottes qu'on lui avait fourni avec l'uniforme, Hachi était avec Misato dans les tribunes attendant le passage tant attendus de leur groupe préféré, Reira élégante dans son costume de femme d'affaire disait avoir parlé avec Shin qui valida cette version, Yasu essayait de retenir Naoki qui croyait bon de mimer la chorégraphie qui allait avec son costume de super-héros, Yuri avait passé la matinée en coulisses avec Myû histoire de pouvoir voir un peu son petit ami… Petit ami qui fût le seul à ne pas avoir d'alibi valable.

- Et qu'alliez vous faire dans les toilettes mademoiselle ?

- Que peut-on aller y faire franchement ? C'est bête comme question !

- Euh oui, si vous le dites…

Sur les dix suspects il n'y avait donc que Nobuo qui restaient sur la liste mais était-il réellement le coupable ?

- Nobu as-tu tué Takumi ?

- Non, je le détestais mais jamais je n'aurais fait ça

- Pourtant tu étais tout seul …

- Non il était avec moi !

§

_A suivre…_

§

* * *

… 

Wouhou on a répondu à mon questionnaire précédent !

EyPi ravie :)

En plus j'ai beaucoup apprécié vos idées ! Vous êtes aussi doués que moi pour inventer n'importe quoi !

Allez pour la peine vous avez droit à un second questionnaire :

1 / Mais pourquoi donc les membres de Trapnest sont déguisés ?

2 / Pourquoi Yuri évite la question de Ren ?

3 / Pourquoi la tête dans un lavabo ?

4 / Qui donc était avec Nobuo ?

§

EyPi, fan de vos réponses et qui les attend avec impatience.


	3. Alibis party

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : Humor / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un one shot

Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi XD sinon je tue tout le monde et comme ça, pas besoin de chercher l'assassin ce serait moua ! … non faut pas m'arrêter monsieur l'agent Ren j'ai encore rien fait ! C'est une injustice !

* * *

Je me sens moins seule maintenant dans la section Nana, que ça fait du bien ! 

Mais si il pouvait y avoir encore plus de fics :P

Mais si il m'arrive d'être contente. Comment ça j'en veux toujours plus de trucs à lire ? Ben oui c'est normal XD

* * *

§

**Merci aux revieweurs auxquels j'ai répondu: Zelda-sama, reine-des-loukoums (x2 :P ).  
**

**Merci aussi à ceux où la réponse était impossible par mail :**

**Molly** : Euh quelle note ... non non je suis une gentille auteur qui ne note pas les réponses lol J'aime beaucoup ton idée pour le lavabo et Takumi c'est très joli comme image

**Hachi**: Oui oui écrit une fic :P ce serait tellement bien ! Mais pourquoi un travesti chinois? Voilà qui est bizarre O.o En tout cas tu as raison il fait chaud !

§

* * *

§

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 03**

§

_- Non il était avec moi !_

Tout le monde se tourna vers le toutou de service qui venait d'aboyer cette phrase.

- Je croyais que tu étais restée tout le temps avec Misato ?

- Seulement un bout de la matinée. On est arrivées ensemble ici, et quand s'est installées j'ai reçu un message de Nobu. Il voulait me parler alors je l'ai rejoint aux toilettes.

- Dans ces toilettes ?

- Non monsieur l'inspecteur Ren, dans celles des hommes, juste à côté.

- Oh. Et après ?

- Ben après, j'ai rejoint les tribunes où Misato n'était plus.

- Ah, ah et où étiez vous ? questionna le brun à fond dans son rôle.

- Je cherchais Nana pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour l'émission.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai croisé après qu'on se soit laissé Ren !

Finalement tout le monde avait un alibi pour une partie de la matinée. Et on ne savait pas exactement à quel moment Takumi était décédé.

L'enquête s'annonçait ardue…

- Et pourquoi tu voulais lui parler à elle ?

Asami venait de poser la question à son petit ami, visiblement contrariée.

- Euh…

- Pour rien ne t'en fais pas. l'interrompit Hachi.

- Toi tu te tais, c'est pas parce que ton mec a des cheveux qui vont boucher le siphon que tu vas me piquer Nobu. Si ça se trouve c'est toi qui as tué Takumi après votre discussion. Peut-être qu'il voulait te plaquer aussi si ça se trouve ?

- Dis donc, je t'ai jamais rien fait moi ! On allait se marier. En plus, toi non plus tu n'a pas de vrai alibi vu que j'ai aperçut Myû qui parlait avec Yasu en coulisses !

Et d'un coup tout le monde se tourna vers les deux « sages » du groupe qui n'avaient rien demandés.

Ca amusait beaucoup Nana ça :

- Ah ouais tu me fais des infidélités le chauve ?

- C'est juste que même si j'ai assez à surveiller avec toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour tout le monde.

L'actrice, elle, baissait la tête sans rien dire.

- Et puis c'était une bonne raison pour m'éloigner de Naoki et de ses bêtises.

Ren commençait à ne plus en voir le bout… Il y avait trop de mouvements chez les suspects décidément.

- Alors Naoki ? Tu as fait quoi toi après que Yasu t'ait laissé ?

- Euh…

Le blond se tourna vers deux jeunes gens qui ne disaient rien.

- Je suis allé au parking pour prendre un truc que j'avais laissé dans le van… Et là, j'ai vu Shin et Reira qui était ensemble.

- Ah oui, ils parlaient. repéra Ren content dans ses petites fiches pleines de notes.

- Euh… pas vraiment en fait. Plutôt autre chose même…

Comment faire en sorte que les deux personnes de qui on parle aient envie de s'enfuir en courant ?

Demandez à Naoki et vous aurez de quoi faire une interview d'une centaine d'heures…

Surtout que Nana hurla à ce moment là à Shin que maman était en désaccord total avec cette relation et qu'elle était venue exprès pour lui dire ça aujourd'hui.

…

Heureusement qu'ils étaient en petit comité et que le journaliste avait été mis à la porte.

Quoique … à entendre les cris « Sccoooooooooooooooppppp ! » qui venaient de derrière la porte… on pouvait se demander.

Il valait mieux recadrer la situation. Il tabasserait le curieux après. Aussi Ren résuma :

- Donc tout le monde a eu un moment où il aurait pu tuer Takumi sauf Reira et Shin qui étaient trop … occupés.

- Et toi ? C'est pas parce que tu avais par hasard cet uniforme pour faire un YMCA façon Trapnest pour l'émission et qu'on t'a donné l'enquête que tu ne peux pas être coupable.

Ren se tourna vers son meilleur ami et protecteur Yasu qui venait de prononcer cet accusation.

§ 

_A suivre…_

§

* * *

Pfyouuuuuuuuuu ! Même moi je m'y retrouve pas ! 

Ca devient compliqué tout ça !

Et puis y'a du crêpage de chignons dans l'air lol

Allez c'est parti pour le petit questionnaire débile :

(vous avez des idées très différentes les uns des autres c'est marrant :P)

1 / Que voulait dire Nobu à Nana Komatsu ?

2 / Que devait aller chercher Naoki dans son van ?

3 / Pourquoi Yasu accuse Ren comme ça ?

4 / Maintenant qui est votre suspect numéro un ?

§

EyPi, toujours fan de vos réponses XD


	4. Règlements de compte

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : General / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un one shot

Disclaimer : Ils sont à moi XD sauf Takumi vu qu'il refuse de se laisser chouchouter par mes soins … je me demande bien pourquoi, je suis adorable pourtant !

Coucou à tous !

Oui, oui me revoilà XD

Et non je n'ai pas oublié cette petite fic ! Ne pas taper l'auteur c'est la fic qui s'est enfuie en vacances sous les cocotiers et comme j'étais chez moi, je ne pouvais pas la continuer … bon d'accord j'arrête les excuses pourries et j'avoue avoir mis de côté cette pauvre petite fic un petit bout de temps…

**Merci à Zelda-sama, Kim Shizumi, reine-des-loukoums et '.-'.- Awa-San -.'-.' **pour leurs commentaires.

**Merci aussi à** **Molly, Hachi** **et Mawi** à qui je ne peux répondre que maintenant :

Molly : XD Takumi par la fenêtre et Naoki qui le récupèrerait avec le Van j'adoure :P mais désolée non ce n'est hélas pas ça ! Allez courage tu vas bien finir par trouver ! C'est vrai que ce serait bien le genre de Hachi d'oublier que en tuant Takumi après elle aurait plus de fiancé lol

Hachi : Après le travesti chinois, les Pockys à la fraise ! Décidément tes reviews sont spéciales XD Oui ça ce voit que tu n'aimes pas Yuri, je ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus :P Sinon YAHOO une réponse de bonne ! Faut fêter ça ! Faites exploser le Champagne ! Laquelle de réponse ? Tout est dit dans ce chapitre XD

Mawi : Pfoui ! Quelle review ! Ton cerveau a eu raison de me prévenir de ta folie (tu parles à ton botin Oo) ... que d'hypothèses cheloues et recherchées dans un bout de cerveau sûrement très lointain ... je les adore XD Entre Takumi et Nobu qui sont ensemble, ou Naoki qui arrache les rideaux et saute dans tous les sens, ou encore Ren qui boit avec un flic... bref tu devrais toujours mettre des reviews à minuit passés :)

Bonne lecture et bonne enquête !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 04**

§

_Ren se tourna vers son meilleur ami et protecteur Yasu qui venait de prononcer cet accusation._

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend le chauve ?

- J'en ai marre de toi ! Tu es insupportable à force. Après tout, ici tu es celui qui fait le plus de bêtises ! Et puis Takumi savait pour ta mauvaise « manie », qui dit que tu n'as pas voulu le liquider pour le faire taire ?

- C'est plutôt toi que je devrais tuer pour me pourrir la vie !

Nana crut bon de rentrer dans la partie :

- Quelle manie ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ?

- Rien Nana ne te mêles pas de ça…

- Ren ! Je veux savoir ! Yasu, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ? J'en ai marre vous êtes toujours ligués ensemble contre moi et je me laisse embarquer !

- Tu peux parler ! Tu es avec moi mais tu rêves que Monsieur Propre te sauve de moi !

- Ren !

- Quoi ? Je sais Yasu que tu es amoureux d'elle !

- Hein ?

Ca c'était Myû !

Et tout ça en direct des toilettes ! Qui avait dit que ce lieu n'était pas propice aux règlements de comptes ?

« Super reporter » et « caméraman curieux » jubilaient !

Ils venaient de réussir à entrer dans la pièce discrètement en rampant à travers des chemins sombres et puants et à se cacher …

Héhé, ça allait en faire du bruit cette histoire !

C'était bien mieux que "Les yeux dans les bleus" !

Quatre protagonistes commençaient à se taper dessus… ouaiiis !

Surtout depuis que Nana venait d'apprendre que Ren se droguait !

Oh, oh ! Et Myû qui hurlait à Yasu qu'il était qu'un mec comme tous les autres!

Et lui qui disait qu'il l'avait prévenu !

Un autre meurtre en direct ?

Ah non …

- Ca suffit !

Hachi venait d'hurler.

Se faire remonter les bretelles par un chien est assez … honteux.

Ren continua tranquillement ses interrogatoires en se justifiant malgré tout.

- Moi j'étais avec Nana au début de matinée puis avec Naoki qui me faisait chier avec son sabre laser en sautant d'un siège à un autre tout en attendant l'émission ! Je n'ais jamais été seul ! Ca te va le chauve ?

- Mmh.

- Eh ! Je te faisais pas chier Ren, c'était juste une démonstration !

- Et il venait d'où d'ailleurs ce sabre laser ?

- Du van ! C'est ce que j'allais chercher quand j'ai vu … enfin vous voyez !

- …

Silence gêné.

- Bon reprenons ! reprit Ren.

…

- Shin, Reira ! Est-ce que Takumi était au courant pour ... vous deux ?

- Non ! répondit immédiatement Reira alors que Shin baissait la tête

- Si !

Ce fut Hachi qui donna cette réponse !

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit pour que je protège Shin !

- Donc c'est peut-être vous deux qui l'avez tué … après tout vous servez d'alibis l'un à l'autre c'est pratique.

- Naoki nous a vu !

- Ah oui zut !

- Pourquoi zut ?

- Bah j'aurais bien aimé avoir trouvé mon coupable ! Je m'ennuie moi.

- Parce que je t'ai remplacé au sein de Blast ?

- Bah non je m'en fiche !

- Mais maintenant Trapnest sans Takumi c'est fini ! Alors tu vas vouloir revenir dans notre groupe.

- Eh Shin, d'où Trapnest c'est fini ?

- Euh Reira, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Mais tu l'as dit ! Tu me considères comme une incapable?

« Eh, eh eau dans le gaz ! »

…

- Dites, c'est quoi ce bruit de bourdonnement ?

§

_A suivre…_

§

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouf fini les règlements de compte !

Plus que quelques chapitres (deux je pense) et on saura qui est coupable ! Mais en attendant voici le mythique - voui mythique carrément, on a qu'à dire que je suis un sphinx :P - questionnaire :

1 / Quel est ce bruit ? (Une facile pour commencer XD vous pouvez faire un carton plein sur celle-là !)

2 / Shin et Reira c'est fini d'après vous ?

3 / Et Trapnest ? Sans Takumi, Reira suffit-elle au succès ?

Ah ! Au fait oui je sais depuis le début qui est coupable ! Je précise vu que quelqu'un m'a demandé au moins si je savais où j'allais :P

EyPi, fanfikeuse qui s'amuse beaucoup !


	5. Indices numéros 1 et 2

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : General / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un one shot

Disclaimer : Personne est à moi mais bon j'suis sûre que je les aurais un jour … c'est comme dans la pub « je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais ! »

Coucou tout le monde !  
Et oui j'ai encore mis du temps pour poster XD

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui j'ai déjà répondu : **Kim Shizumi, reine-des-loukoums, Hysteric, Zelda-sama.**

Mais aussi à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre avant faute de moyens : **Molly, Hachi, mawi**.

Molly : Bouh me fais taper … moi je ne suis pas enquêtrice je laisse ce boulot aux lecteurs moi je sais le criminel mouahahahaha ! Sinon tu n'es pas loin pour le bourdonnement… moi je pensais que c'était évident mais bon visiblement non … C'est peut-être parce que c'est moi qui écrit … Reira et Shin sont méchants avec les médias avec toi lol mais bon ils ont raison c'est dangereux les moustiques XD

Hachi : Espèce de fan de yaoi et de Shin/Nobu (et c'est moi qui dit ça :P). L'eau dans le gaz ça fait un bourdonnement ? Rohh, il faudrait que j'essaye lol Vous êtes quand même presque tous d'accord pour dire que c'est pas la fin de Trapnest, c'est pas drôle ...

mawi : Ah que j'aime ton cerveau XD Je te l'ai déjà dis mais je le redis lol Et tu ne fais pas peur ... ou plutôt si mais on a peur pour ta santé mentale :P "le micro que le journaliste-congelé a mis sur le laser et ce dernier a aterri dans le lavabo-arme-du-crime qui est rempli d'eau et de gaz" ... mais tu le nourris à quoi ton cerveau O.o même moi j'ai pas d'idées aussi cheloues ! La palme des réponses loufoques est attribuée à mawi lol Tiens sinon on a un autre couple là ! Après Shin/Nobu, Shin/Yasu XD, pauvre Reira, son mec couche partout (ah zut ça c'est aussi le cas dans le manga lol) ...

Bonne lecture ! Et attendez-vous à de looooooongs dialogues !

* * *

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 05**

§

_« Eh, eh eau dans le gaz ! »_

…

_- Dites, c'est quoi ce bruit de bourdonnement ?_

°

Monsieur SIR s'approcha. Mais non pas les sirs anglais : Super Inspecteur Ren ! Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes d'où venaient les bruits suspects.

- Attends Ren c'est peut-être une terrible attaque d'abeilles tueuses spécialisées dans l'assassinat de stars du show-biz !

- Pourquoi pas un requin mangeur de blonds qui s'est perdu dans la cuvette, Naoki ? soupira Reira.

- C'est possible ?

°

Aucun doute n'était plus permis.

Malgré les teintures, Naoki était un « vrai blond ».  
Un pur.Un dur.  
Un bête comme il faut !

°

Et SIR s'approchait courageusement – c'est que c'est courageux un SIR – du Bzzzrrrrzzzz. Il ouvrit d'un coup la porte et …

…

Découvrit vos valeureux envoyés spéciaux accroupis à terre essayant de filmer et d'enregistrer par le dessous des portes des toilettes tout en commentant silencieusement.

°

- Re-bonjour !

- Je vous avais pas viré vous ?

- Euh …si !

- Et vous étiez pas derrière l'autre porte à écouter et à crier "scoop" à tout va ?

- Euh … si …

- Comment vous êtes venus ici ?

- Ah, c'est toute une histoire, oh grand SIR !

- SIR ?

- Oui Maître Super Inspecteur Ren ! Vous êtes un modèle du monde des enquêtes. Nous voulions suivre vos exploits !

- Ah ?

- Bien sûr ! Et nous étions impatients alors nous sommes venus franchissant des obstacles insurmontables (comme une bouche d'aération sale et une cuvette d'eau juste sous le trou de sortie de ce même conduit sale) pour venir jusqu'à vous et vous rejoindre dans cette épreuve afin de vous soutenir moralement !

- Ah…

- On n'en pouvait plus d'attendre alors que tout était si évident ! Vous deviez avoir déjà tout deviné depuis longtemps SIR ! Depuis le début non ?

- …

- On ne pouvait pas rater le moment où vous alliez faire parler le coupable ! C'est pour ça que vous prenez votre temps hein ? Pour le faire craquer !

- …

- Allez-y ! Déballez tout ! Je veux vérifier que mon hypothèse est juste !

- …

- SIR ?

- Commencez vous-même ! Je ... vous arrêtes dès que … je ne suis plus d'accord. dit Ren d'un ton pas très convaincu lui-même ... mais il avait la flemme de chercher plus longtemps le coupable et puis autant laisser l'autre parler après tout.

°

« Toujours caresser les stars comme SIR qui n'ont pas d'humour dans le sens du poil ! »

°

Olala cher public !

Rendez-vous compte. Au lieu de se faire virer comme des malpropres, Super Journaliste filmé par Cameraman Curieux vont pouvoir vous révéler en avant première ce formidable scoop !

°

- Analysons les indices un par un. Tout d'abord le plus important : le lieu du crime. Il s'agit de … ? questionna le nouveau détective en imitant un accent britannique, attendant une réponse tel un présentateur d'un jeu télévisuel.

- Des toilettes ! répondit Naoki tout fier et buvant les paroles du journaliste qui venait de sortir un chapeau, une pipe et une loupe d'on ne sait où.

°

Il y avait vraiment de tout dans les toilettes de cet immeuble !

°

- Oui. Mais le petit coin des … ?

- Femmes ! C'était au tour d'Hachi de s'enflammer pour l'enquête.

Super Reporter était plus motivant que SIR … logique, c'était son métier après tout de garder le public en haleine pour qu'il ne zappe pas.

- Oui ! Un bon point pour la demoiselle !

- Bah et moi ? murmura Naoki en boudant.

- Donc, le cadavre est dans les WC de ces dames donc on peut dire que Takumi est … ?

- Mort ! s'écria Ren, non rancunier décidément de s'être fait piquer la vedette.

- Ca on le sait déjà Maître SIR … Toilettes des femmes, Takumi … ? … ?

- …

- Allez un effort … Toilettes, femmes, Takumi est … ?

- Une femme !

- Mais non un homme ! Moins un point pour l'actrice de X.

-Eh !

- C'était une réponse conne. Trop navrante. Il allait être papa ! … Bon Takumi était un homme.

- Oui, on le sait depuis toujours ! Tu peux pas accélérer ? La cape de mon costume me gratte le cou. grogna Naoki, frustré de ne pas trouver la réponse et de ne pas avoir de points.

- Et encore, toi tu n'as pas de cravate qui t'étouffe. renchérit Reira, un doigt étirant son col de chemise.

- Vous n'avez qu'à retirer la cravate et la cape.

Reira et Naoki se regardèrent, bouche grande ouverte, en levant un doigt comme si on venait de leur énoncer l'idée du siècle.

Puis sautèrent sur un chauve en lui hurlant que c'était un génie.

°

- Un peu de calme ! intima Ren.

- Merci Super Inspecteur.

-De rien. Tu peux reprendre Super Reporter.

Le tout dit sur un ton supérieur et condescendant.

- Il se la pète ton mec. murmura Yuri à Nana.

- Moins 2 pour l'actrice de X ! On n'insulte pas SIR.

- J'ai un nom !

- Alors, nous disions que Takumi est un homme dans les toilettes des femmes. S'il y est, c'est parce que une femme l'y a amené ! Le coupable est donc une femme. CQFD !

- Oooooooooooohhhhhhh ! s'exclamèrent Naoki et Hachi en même temps.

- Mais rien ne dit que le coupable n'est pas une femme ET un homme. objecta Yasu. De plus, pourquoi un homme n'aurait pas pu emmener Takumi ici ?

- Le corps n'a pas été déplacé. Et celui qui donne le rendez-vous le fait toujours dans ses propres toilettes. C'est logique ! La preuve : Nobuo a donné le sien avec la mademoiselle à un point dans les toilettes des hommes à côté ! Donc c'est bien une femme dans le coup ! Et puis, elle était seule. Obligé !

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'informa Nana, n'aimant pas la tournure des choses … elles n'étaient que six filles sur la liste. Qu'est-ce qu'avait été s'imaginer ce satané moustique ?

- C'est vrai que Ren aurait pu aider Nana ou Reira, moi : Nana ou Myû, Shin : Reira ou Nana, Nobuo : Yuri ou Hachi et Naoki : bah personne donc d'accord pour le disculper lui. argumenta Yasu.

°

- Indice n°2 !

°

- …

- …

- Bah accouches ! s'énerva Yuri devant ce silence.

- Moins 3 toi ! Tout simplement grâce à la disposition du corps !

- Hein ? s'étonnèrent presque tout le monde.

Presque oui, car Naoki avait une idée.

°

- Mais oui ! Il est devant les lavabos donc devant les miroirs et seule une fille peut vouloir tuer quelqu'un qui lui cache son propre reflet !

…

Regards affligés vers lui.

Comment pouvait-il penser que c'était une raison suffisante pour pousser au meurtre ?

°

- Naoki, comment te dire … commença à expliquer Reira

- Plus un pour le blond ! s'écria le reporter.

- Quoi ? Il a bon ? hurlèrent toutes les filles en même temps.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée et je récompense l'effort !

- …

- Donc rien à voir avec les miroirs, assez mal nettoyés d'ailleurs. Mais plutôt avec le fait qu'il a été assommé contre le lavabo !

- Et alors ? questionna Myû qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria en même temps Shin en tapant dans ses mains.

- Ah ben au moins un qui suit ! Ca fait plaisir !

- Comment on peut suivre un tel truc ? grommela Myû.

- C'est parce que un homme l'aurait plutôt étranglé c'est ça ? Une femme n'en a pas la force !

- Cinq points direct pour le petit jeunot !

- C'est pas juste ! dirent en même temps Naoki, Hachi et Yuri.

- Si, parce que c'est le seul qui réfléchit ! répliqua Reira.

Shin continua son raisonnement :

- Et si la coupable avait été accompagnée d'un homme, il est plus probable qu'il se serait chargé du sale boulot.

- Ooooooooohhhhhhhh ! dirent en même temps les trois mêmes maintenant en pleine contemplation du sage qu'enlaçait Reira.

- Mais une femme seule n'a pas la force de jeter un homme comme Takumi dans un lavabo. rétorqua Misato.

- Deux femmes alors ? avança Reira comme hypothèse, boostée par les raisonnements de son amant.

- Un point pour la fan ! Takumi s'est baissé de son vivant, certainement pour ramasser quelque chose que la femme avait fait exprès de faire tomber. Elle l'a ensuite frappé avec un truc lourd, ça manque pas dans le coin.

Moins un point pour la chanteuse ! Deux femmes, même faibles auraient pris la peine de bouger un tant soit peu le corps. Le bloquer derrière une porte des toilettes c'est augmenter le temps de recherche des alibis pour les enquêteurs vu que le corps serait découvert plus tard. Peut-être une journée entière au lieu d'une matinée comme ici. Un casse-tête quoi !

°

- Ca y va les points là ! constata Ren.

- Ouais mais Naoki est mieux noté que Reira c'est bizarre comme classement à points.

- Moins un pour Nana ! On ne critique pas mon classement !

°

- … plus bête que Naoki …

Ca avait l'air de choquer la chanteuse de Blast …

°

- Et après ? demanda Misato en réconfortant son idole.

- Quoi après ? répondit Super Reporter.

- Et bien le coupable ! On sait juste que c'est une femme … selon vous.

- Et j'ai raison.

- Si vous le dites ! rétorqua Misato en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais c'est vrai que ça ne dit pas qui de Nana, Nana (Hachi), Reira, Misato, Myû et Asami est la meurtrière. Nota Nobuo.

°

- C'est pourtant simple ! Les autres indices !

- Qui sont ?

- Tout d'abord : Indices n°3 : les alibis !

§

_A suivre…_

* * *

. 

Et un chapitre de plus ! O.o … par contre c'est moi ou ce chapitre est nettement plus débile et indigeste que les autres ? … je devrais arrêter de me lever en plein sommeil à 6h du mat parce que je rêve que j'ai de l'inspiration … Le plus dur a été de mettre tout le monde dans le dialogue car j'ai remarqué que j'avais effacé - de façon voulue ou non - certains personnages …

Sinon ça a beaucoup avancé non ?  
Vous devriez pouvoir tout deviner maintenant !

Eh oui !  
Le prochain chapitre est le DERNIER !  
Le der des der !  
Oui, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Plus qu'un. Vous n'aurez plus à attendre mes updates XD

Donc dernier petit questionnaire avec les questions que tout le monde se pose ! (enfin plutôt les questions que je pose pour faire chier tout le monde :P)

1 / Une facile et plutôt d'opinion que d'enquête : Votre cerveau n'est pas mort de surchauffe après un tel chapitre ? (mon mien à moi si T.T)

2 / Super Reporter connaît-il réellement le vrai coupable ? Ou c'est plutôt … Super Mytho son rang et son rôle dans l'histoire ? (prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai :P)

3 / Qui finira avec le plus grand nombre de points ? Le moins ? (vous pouvez même vous amuser à faire le classement lol)

4 / Dernière tentative pour vous : Qui est l'assassin ? (_indice_ : y'en a vraiment qu'une je vous jure).

J'aimerais tellement que ENFIN quelqu'un trouve le bon coupable ! … bon j'avoue je ne vous ais pas vraiment aidé tout au long de cette fic XD

EyPi, fanfikeuse se dépêchant - promis- pour vous mettre le dénouement !


	6. Indices 3,4, 5 et révélations

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Nana

Genre : General / Parody – C'est surtout très, très OOC – Et pour une fois c'est pas un one shot.

Disclaimer : Personne est à moi sniff … ah mais si ! Comment j'ai fais pour les oublier ! Super Reporter et Cameraman Curieux ils sont à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Dernier chapitre !

Ca y est, on est enfin à la fin !

Merci à tous d'avoir supporté mes délires jusqu'au bout, d'avoir eu envie de les lire et surtout d'y avoir trouvé un quelconque intérêt ! … parce que quand on relit le tout on se demande vraiment il est où l'intérêt lol

Je remercie comme d'habitude mes gentils et adorables revieweurs à qui j'ai déjà répondu : **Zelda-sama et Kim Shizumi.**

Et aussi ceux qui n'ont pas encore leur réponse (les pauvres, je suis sûre que ça les traumatise) : **Molly, Mawi et Hachi.**

Molly : SIE, joli ! Bien pensé j'aime beaucoup comme titre ! Sinon tricheuse :P fallait donner un nom, je ne suis pas une piqueuse d'idées XD Je crains que le coupable était désigné dès le premier chapitre lol (du moins dans ma tête) … mais belle façon d'éviter la question :) … Shin avec le plus de points vous l'aimez tous tellement le Shinounet que pour presque tous il rafle la première place … est-ce que ce sera le cas .. vous verrez XD

Mawi : … je crois qu'un bout de ta réponse a du être mangé … méchant site qui mange mes reviews ! T.T Bon on va faire avec ce qu'on a lol Pourtant je l'aime tellement ton cerveau pas net qui fait le mort T.T … je crois que peut-être que c'est lui qui a mangé ta review tellement qu'elle lui faisait peur lol Sinon pour toi super Journaliste c'est Super Mytho O.o pourtant il est gentil mon gentil reporter :P

Hachi : Voui je sais que c'est compliqué et ce chapitre risque de pas être mieux lol désolée il faut en passer par là c'est l'enquête qui est dure aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre SJ ? Il a son idée moui mais est-ce la bonne ? XD Et voilà encore une fan de Shinounet ( :P) qui le met sur un piédestal lol Je vais lui retirer des points rien que pour ça ! Bon sinon Yuri … c'est peut-être elle que j'aurais du tuer vu comment elle s'en prend plein la tête depuis le début lol

Allez on passe au chapitrounet ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Yazawa Cluedo chapitre 05**

§

- On a donc dit les alibis !

Tadadadam.

Ambiance tamisée …

car un néon vient de griller.

- Tout d'abord le cas le plus facile. C'est celui de … ?

- …

- Le mien ? dit tout doucement la chanteuse de Trapnest de peur de reperdre un point.

- Eh bien bravo ! Comme quoi toutes les chanteuses ne sont pas bêtes. +2 pour la peine !

Reira applaudissait toute heureuse alors que Shin demandait :

- Parce qu'elle a été tout le temps avec moi ? Comment vous pouvez être sûr qu'on ne ment pas tous les deux ?

- La fille était seule scrogneugneu il a dit ! répondit Naoki.

- Décidément Trapnest domine cette partie de l'enquête. glissa Cameraman Curieux.

- Voui. Donc plus un pour le blond débile !

Blond débile tout content … vraiment atteint …

- Pourquoi mentir sur l'alibi ? Surtout que rien n'indiquait dès le début que c'était une femme et que tout le monde avait des trous d'emploi du temps. Et puis le blond abruti a validé votre alibi donc …

- Donc je suis innocentée ? hurla Reira.

- Je crois que oui. intervint Yasu beaucoup plus calme.

- Reste les cinq autres.

Reira arrêta sa danse de la victoire soudain très intéressée. Elle adorait les films policiers.

- Nana, Hachi, Yuri, Myû et Misato ont toutes des trous dans l'emploi du temps. Nana était avec Ren puis avec Misato mais après ? Misato, elle, était avec la fiancée du cadavre puis avec Nana puis re le toutou mais entre temps ? La future maman elle, était avec Misato puis Nobu puis re dans le public. L'actrice de X, elle, a été avec Myû puis après on sait plus. Myû a été avec Yuri donc puis avec Yasu …

- …

- … Ca on le savait tout ça merci ! intervint Mister SIR.

- Oui, mais je résume souvent ça fait pas de mal vu comment c'est prise de tête cette enquête ! C'est pour les téléspectateurs !

« Le public n'est pas forcément aussi intelligent que moi. »

- Mais bien sûr !

- Moins deux Nobu !

- Eh !

- J'aime pas être contrarié ! Bon, les alibis ne servent donc plus à rien, même si on peut penser que certaines ont eu plus de temps que d'autres comme Nana ou Yuri mais après tout il suffit de deux minutes ! Donc … ?

- …

- …

- Il faut passer à l'indice n°4 !

- Et c'est ?

- Bah les mobiles tout simplement !

- Ah ben oui je suis bête ! s'écria Naoki.

- +1 !

- Hein ?

- C'est beau d'être réaliste !

Super Cameraman acquiesça à cette magnifique tirade en pleurant derrière sa caméra.

Cette scène était trop émouvante.

- Donc les mobiles. Hachi est la future femme de Takumi et se retrouve maintenant enceinte, sans revenus et sans la fortune de Takumi vu que rien ne les relie officiellement. Elle va devoir déménager, être mère célibataire etc, etc … donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de mobiles surtout que son ex est avec une actrice de X et que je ne pense pas qu'il veuille la reprendre.

- Je suis innocentée aussi alors ?

- Youpi Maman ! Tu rejoins le clan des non coupables ! s'écria Shin alors qu'il sautait au cou de sa « mère adoptive ».

- Donc il n'y a plus que Nana, Myû, Misato et Yuri. synthétisa SIR. « Mais comment un moustique pouvait être au courant de tellement de choses ? »

- Oui. Tout d'abord l'actrice de X. Pourquoi aurait voulu-t-elle le tuer ? Il gardait au chaud l'ex que Nobu a du mal à oublier même s'il essaye vraiment de toutes ses forces. En vie, Takumi lui servait bien plus ! Surtout que comme tous les hommes, il devait baver devant.

- Innocentée aussi ?

- Bah on va dire que oui même si j'ai envie de déclarer que non pour ne pas lui faire plaisir.

Et cette fois-ci c'est l'innocentée qui sauta au cou de quelqu'un. De qui ? Du Journaliste. Qui décida mentalement de lui redonner ses six points en moins.

- Hum. Reprenons.

Qui dans le podium gagnant de coupable potentielles qu'il reste, va rafler la médaille d'or et des jolis bracelets argentés aux poignets ?

- Le mobile de Nana est évident : récupérer son chien. C'est d'ailleurs le seul mobile que je vois pour toutes les coupables restantes. Mais après tout les deux autres n'ont pas vraiment d'intérêt à ce que Takumi reste en vie pour les innocenter. Heureusement qu'il y a l'indice n°5 !

- Encore un !

- Oui : le lien avec la victime !

- Oooooooooooh ! s'étonnèrent toujours les trois filles déjà innocentées.

- Il fallait le connaître pour le faire venir aux toilettes !

- Logique !

Comment Naoki pouvait-il être le seul à toujours tout trouver logique ?

- Les seules femmes qui pouvaient le faire venir dans les toilettes étaient Nana, Hachi et Reira qu'il connaît et Yuri … que tout le monde suivrait dans n'importe quel lieu … Myû, Misato ? Il ne connaissait même pas leurs noms !

Silence de mort.

- Donc, c'est la chanteuse de Blast la coupable ! s'écria le Super Journaliste fier de son effet.

§

Nana baissa la tête.

Comment pouvait-elle se défendre après un tel raisonnement ?

§

- NON !

- Hein ?

- Pas Nana ! C'est pas elle !

- Qui alors ?

- … MOI !

Tout le monde était scotché.

Ce cri du cœur venait de la fan n°1 des Blast : Misato.

§

- Ah oui ? Et bien comment l'as tu fais venir dans les toilettes ?

- Euh ... Je lui ais dit que j'étais une amie de sa fiancée et que j'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire sur elle. Et il m'a suivit. Tout simplement.

- Et après ?

- Ben … c'est tout comme vous avez dit. Je ne supportais pas qu'il fasse souffrir Nana, Ren, Nobu et tous les autres ! Je les aime trop.

§

…

§

- Je le savais que c'était elle ! Je faisais semblant pour qu'elle se dénonce. dit Super Reporter.

- Moins dix pour le journaliste ! ironisa Yasu.

La coupable était donc toute trouvée.

Des policiers, des vrais cette fois, arrivés après la bataille comme d'habitude - normal vu qu'on ne les avait pas appelés -, vinrent arrêter Misato.

§

Nana se pencha à l'oreille de sa fan la plus fidèle avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le van blanc et bleu.

- Merci pour tout.

Misato sourit à son idole.

§

Cette affaire était donc « officiellement résolue » et ce, grâce au talent de SIR et d'un journaliste épaulé d'un caméraman …

Le corps pouvait enfin partir pour la morgue avant de trop se décomposer.

L'émission télé pouvait enfin être enregistrée et c'est à peine si les fans de Trapnest virent qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

§

FIN

§

Petit classement quand même :)

+5 Shin

+3 Naoki

+1 Reira, Misato, Hachiko

0 Yuri, Yasu, Myû, Ren

-1 Nana

-2 Nobu

* * *

- 

Et le dernier chapitre qui est fini ! Et d'ailleurs y'a deux façons de voir la fin XD

Une dernière fois, merci à :'.-'.-Awa-San-.'-.', Hachi, Hysteric, Kim Shizumi, Molly, mawi, reine-des-loukoums, Zelda-sama, qui m'ont encouragé et ont joué à maintes reprises le jeu du questionnaire sans queue ni tête :)

Allez pour la route une toute dernière question : Pas trop déçus de la fin, elle vous a plu quand même ?

Toute cette fic juste parce que Misato dit dans le volume 13 « Pourquoi Dieu a t-il crée les êtres humains de telle sorte que plus ils aiment, moins ils arrivent à se contrôler ? » alors qu'elle range ses centaines de coupures de magazines et que dans le volume 12 Reira s'amusait à imiter un journaliste alors que Naoki était déguisé en Ren … je suis complètement, irrémédiablement, atteinte :P

A bientôt !

EyPi, fanfikeuse heureuse d'avoir fini son enquête débile XD


End file.
